


Gendrya Kinktober 2020

by TheReluctantBadger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Biting, Car Sex, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Formalwear, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Lingerie, Marking, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Romance, Scars, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: My collection of short works for Gendrya Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 348
Kudos: 250
Collections: Gendrya Kinktober 2020





	1. Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my little collection for the first ever Gendrya Kinktober that we've started on Tumblr! I'm hoping to be able to do a small piece for each day. Some will be longer than others, but I hope that everyone likes each one!

Arya turned the small glass bottle over in her hand. It was exactly as she had remembered it. The courtesans in Braavos swore by it, this oil that they reserved only for their highest paying customers. It came from some exotic vine, that's all she could recall being told of it; and not only did it smell sweet and taste pleasantly light, but it seemed to warm the skin when rubbed on it.

It was only by chance that she had the opportunity to purchase it from a merchant, and it was only by chance that Gendry had not been present to see the steep price she had willingly paid.

He shifted impatiently underneath her, drawing her back to the present. "If you're gonna do it, then you'd best get to it." he grumbled.

Not for the first time that evening, she looked down at the broad expanse of his back. "Oh, just relax. That's what this is for anyways, Lord Baratheon."

"If you'd just let me have you already then I'd have all the relaxation I need."

Arya smirked. For all he talked, she had no doubt that he would have his mind changed soon enough. "But first…. you're going to let me do this for you, correct?" she asked as she leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

The press of her bare breasts against his back caused him to groan and roll his hips down into the blankets.

It had taken a good while to talk him into this, finally resulting in the bribe that he could take her any way he wished when he was done. Now, both of them naked and her straddling his narrow waist, she took in a steadying breath as she sat up and popped open the small cork. 

With the first drizzle down onto his shoulders, Gendry flinched lightly, followed by a curse and "We're going to ruin the sheets with this..."

Arya only rolled her eyes as she sat the vial aside. Pressing her hands flat against his skin spread the oil between her fingers. The light aroma that she remembered so well filled the space around them. For a moment she wished that she could see his face, to gage his reaction.

She shifted her weight forwards and rolled the heels of her hands into his muscles. So firm underneath her, they soon easily loosened as she repeated the action, working the oil into his skin. It was warming now, and for a moment she could have sworn that he gave a soft moan along with another roll of his hips.

Her hands soon began to work further down and moved in small circles on either side of his spine. But it wasn't until she reached his lower back, right above where she sat, that he finally gave a visible reaction.

Gendry let out a large exhale and turned his head enough that Arya could see the small smile that had appeared. "Right there, love." he whispered.

Arya smiled as well and continued to knead her hands over his waist and the divot of his hips. Slowly his mouth fell open. If it hadn't been for the occasional shifting of his hands and the grinding of his hips downward, Arya would have thought that he had fallen asleep. 

Several minutes were spent that way, the soft crackle of the fireplace and the soothing scent of the oil lulling them both into an arousing state. 

She finally stopped her massage of his hips to lean back down and press another kiss to his neck. "Flip over." she whispered.

All protest seemed to have left Gendry, because he moved onto his back as soon as she had dismounted his waist.

It came as no surprise to see his erection spring upwards, deep red and tip glistening. But she didn't go for it just yet. No, instead she took up the bottle and poured some of the oil out across his chest.

When she splayed her hands across it, she half expected him to throw her off and pin her to the mattress. A small portion of her hoped that he would.


	2. Biting

Gendry the mechanic wasn't someone to be messed with. Gendry, the man who drank black coffee with his bacon sandwich for breakfast each morning, who listened to heavy rock while he worked on car engines, who successfully intimidated any customer who tried to refuse payment. 

None of the guys at the shop would have believed it to be the same Gendry who now stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of his bedroom door with his shirt pulled up to admire the bite marks that lined his abdomen.

There really weren't that many, only a few scattered across. But the deep reds and purples made him bite his bottom lip in arousal. Bringing a hand up, he let his fingertips dance over them, his mind wandering back to the night before when Arya had placed them there.

A few months back was the first time that she had ever bitten him that hard. And, surprisingly, it had been during regular vanilla missionary sex. She had told him afterwards that he had shifted in a way that made her see stars, and in order to silence herself she had bitten down onto his shoulder. 

The following orgasm had nearly caused him to black out on top of her. 

And he loved it.

He had since found that he loved it even more when he could look at himself afterwards and see her handiwork.

Gendry felt like hers. He told himself the same as he pulled his shirt up higher to reveal the bite mark that circled his left nipple. It was still tender, and pressing his thumb over it caused his cock to jump inside of his jeans.

"I'm hers." he whispered as his shirt came off and his jeans were unbuttoned. The second that his cock was free, his hand was around it while the other touched the mark on his collarbone. Arya had left that one while she rode him, nearly growling against him as he cried out in pleasure. She loved it just as much as he did, there wasn't a doubt about it. She would make it clear to anyone else who tried to have him that he was claimed.

Not that he would ever allow anyone else the chance.

His strokes came quicker as he touched each and every mark, thinking of her hot wet mouth on his skin. He knew that he must look like a wreck, mouth hanging open and eyes glossed over as he got himself off to the beautiful pain her teeth caused.

Slowly, he raked his hand down his torso until it was pulling down on his jeans.

As soon as the angry purple bruise on his hip came into view...he came hard, leaning against the mirror for support as his legs threatened to buckle.

He slumped against the door. Aftershocks jolted through his body and Gendry gave a lazy smile as he fought to catch his breath. He was hers.


	3. Quickie/Hair Pulling

At breakfast Gendry had pressed himself to Arya's back while she buttered the toast...but Ella had run into the kitchen to tattle on her imaginary friend.

While he folded the laundry Arya had sat herself on the washing machine to give him bedroom eyes, but before he could even kiss her Ben woke up crying and Arya had to feed him.

Even after she had managed to put him back down, Gendry had migrated to the living room with Ella at the request that he color with her.

It just wasn't working out.

Things had been hard enough to work around with only one kid, but it was looking like two would make sex even harder to attain.

He was seated beside Ella on the couch, hard at work coloring in a blue cat when Arya finally shuffled in.

"He's finally asleep." she sighed, letting herself drop down onto the couch beside him.

"Yeah but for how long?" he said as he tossed the blue crayon in the box.

"Exactly."

Gendry frowned and reached his arm over behind her back. It had been a big adjustment for all three of them, going from one child to two, but it did seem to be hitting Arya the hardest.

His hand began a gentle rub across her lower back. She was slumped over, but he felt the tell-tale loosening of her muscles at his touch. So of course he continued.

Gendry slowly worked his hand further up until it was working at her neck. By then, Arya's eyes were closed and a small smile quirked at her lips.

"Too bad we can't continue…" she wished out loud.

"Yeah." he sighed before wrapping his fingers around her ponytail and giving a gentle tug.

Arya moaned.

Gendry had to stop. It wasn't loud at all, even Ella hadn't looked up from her coloring page, but he was sure that he had heard it. He looked over at her, Arya glancing over with parted lips as his hand remained firm on her ponytail.

"You like that?" he asked, words barely audible.

Slowly, she nodded. She more than liked it. If only she knew how aroused it made him.

"Ella, Daddy will be back in a second." Gendry said as he stood, taking Arya's arm and pulling her up with him. "I've gotta help mommy with supper."

All he got was an "alright", and the five year old didn't even look up to say it. Perfect.

Within seconds they were in the kitchen. Gendry stepped closer to push Arya flush against the cabinets. Eyes locked on hers, he reached behind her head and gave a firm tug.

Arya's eyes slipped closed and she involuntarily pressed her hips into his.

"I never realized…" Gendry trailed off as he brought his mouth to her jaw. "I should have been pulling your hair a long time ago."

"I don't think it's turned me on like this before. But there's no time like the present." she whispered into his neck.

That was all it took. Firmly grabbing her shoulder, Gendry kept hold of her hair with the other hand and led her through to the hall. Within seconds they were ducking into the bathroom. He closed the door behind them with a surprising gentleness and locked the door before pouncing.

Weeks without intimacy left them feeling nearly as though it was the first time all over again. Gendry clutched onto Arya as though someone would rip them apart, and Arya kissed him like it was her only life mission.

It only took as long as Arya dropping her shorts to the floor before Gendry scooped her up and sat her on the sink ledge. With their eyes burning into each other's, he reached back and pulled her ponytail free. 

His hand buried into her hair and gripped onto it right as he thrust into her...and he just barely kissed her in time to swallow up the cry of delight.

"Yes…" she groaned out as he pulled even harder. Her fingers clutched at his shirt hard enough that it nearly ripped. 


	4. Scars

Gendry had always seemed to have a thing for Arya's scars. Everytime that they made love, she could always count on his lips tracing their white and pink lines wherever they led. She had nothing against it, of course. While she wasn't proud of most of them, Gendry had once told her that seeing them always prompted him to give prayers of thanks that none of them had meant her end.

But he had scars too, and they meant just as much to Arya as her own meant to him.

It was her favorite pastime whenever he drifted off to sleep after they had lain together to ghost her fingertips over him and offer prayers of her own. 

There were the small specks that had been littered over his hands by the sparks of the forge; white faded things from years gone by.

Then there were the more noticeable ones on his arms that had been earned in battle. She had been worried at one point that his shoulder would be marred as well, but the maester had gotten to it in time and it seemed as though it would heal clean.

Arya didn't know if Gendry even knew about the tiny Y-shaped scars on his pelvis, or perhaps he chose not to acknowledge them. Either way, Arya always renewed her own vows as she touched the set of three, vows that she would never allow anyone else to take him from her ever again.

While his shoulder would heal, the long scar on his leg spoke of a morning when medical attention was the last thing on anyone's mind. That day had been one of thanks that God of Death had not taken either of them. She thanked him still, even on this night many years ahead as she moved down in the bed to kiss the mark on his leg.

Gendry shifted above her and woke only enough to crack an eye at her.

"Arya, what are you doing?" he slurred through his sleep.

"Admiring your body." she replied simply.

Gendry groaned and shut his eyes.


	5. Fingering

"Tell me what I need to do."

Arya opened one eye to look down at where Gendry stood at the foot of the bed. "What?"

"You know what I said." he said with all certainty and began to crawl up the bed towards her. "I want to help, so just tell me what you want me to do for you."

Even though he was shirtless with hair still slightly damp from his shower, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sleeping pants that he wore helped to balance him out into the adorable man he was. It drew out an unwilling smile from her when he settled down beside her and nuzzled her neck softly.

"And what if I don't want you right now?" 

He froze and looked up instantly. "Do you not?"

Arya did smile willingly at that and kissed his forehead. "Of course I want you. Anything to take my mind off of all of that."

Gendry half moaned and went back to nuzzling at her neck. "Well then, what can I do for you? You want me to eat you out? Fuck you senseless?" He pressed a kiss to her skin at each suggestion.

She could feel her head swimming with the possibilities. But as her hand came up to rake through his shower-soft hair, she knew that all she wanted was to lay back and…

"Just use your fingers," she whispered as his stubble scratched at her collarbone. "And go slow."

"You sure?" His hand came up to pull the neck of her shirt down further until he was kissing the tops of her breasts.

"I'm very sure. I just want to rest-"

"Say no more." Gendry cut her off. 

He tugged gently at the bottom of her shirt until she sat up enough to pull it over her head. She had foregone a bra for the night, surprising herself that she even had the energy left to pull on clothes after her own shower. Work had been so taxing, and then her grandmother had called for a two hour phone conversation, and even after all of that she still did the grocery sho….

Gendry circled his tongue around a nipple, pulling her mind firmly back into the present. Letting out an encouraging sigh, she let her eyes slip closed while his fingers began tweaking the other nipple. His movements were slow, just as she had asked, with no sign of rushing the evening along. Arya wanted to shout from the rooftop at just how lucky she felt in that moment.

With his mouth peppering her chest and breasts with gentle kisses, he moved his hand to dance up and down the length of her torso. He kept to the middle at first in a line from her belly button to her ribs. Arya could feel her breathing grow deeper and more steady. Gendry had moved to press himself alongside her and the skin to skin contact brought in a pleasant warmth.

As his lips closed around one of her nipples, Arya gasped. On instinct her legs parted open.

"Shhh." was his quiet response to her arousal. "Relax. You wanted slow. Just let me."

But she didn't want to just "let him". He was being so tender and attentive, which only meant that she wanted him all the more. She wanted to protest, but when his mouth returned to her hardened nipple she settled for closing her arm around his shoulders and whispering his name.

That at least did something for him, and he moaned in appreciation while his hand moved lower to brush on the inside of her thighs. 

Arya was aching at this point with nothing else on her mind but where Gendry's hand would go next. At one point he had pressed his hips into her thigh and it left her momentarily baffled at how turned on he was just from simply touching her body.

Finally.

FINALLY.

He hooked his thumb into the basketball shorts that had somehow still remained on. She managed to pull herself from her arousal haze enough to lift her hips and let him slide them down her legs. When Gendry had settled back at her side his fingers returned right where they had left off, delicately moving over the fine hairs of her before parting her lips and dipping inside.

Right when she moaned was the same time that she heard Gendry choke out "So fuckin' wet."

"What did you expect?" she asked as her hips moved upwards into his touch.

Her question was never answered. Instead two of his fingers dipped further into her, but were soon drawn back out to begin circling her clit. He moved his head across her chest then to bring attention to the other nipple, and Arya used the opportunity to clutch onto him tighter. She felt so close to her climax already. It was right there, hanging in front of her.

She was waiting for him, though, because she knew that he knew what she wanted.

For a moment she wondered if he would continue his earlier pace and make her wait for it. But then his hand shifted, and she could have shouted for joy when two strong fingers slid into her. His thumb kept up the steady circles on her clit and within seconds her back was arching into him while she panted in pure pleasure.

Gendry reveled in it nearly as much as she was. Arya could feel his strong arm flex with the movement of his hand against her and he pressed himself even tighter against her. 

With the explosion abating, her body began sinking back down onto the mattress. His movement softened as well, gentle strokes bringing on the aftershocks that kept her joints locked until he finally removed his hand and rested it lightly on her mound.

Arya felt as though she couldn't even open her eyes, so she didn't. She was more than content to lay beside him and enjoy the heavy weight that settled in her bones. Gendry shifted beside her and rested his head on her shoulder. When his strong arms circled around her, she managed enough energy to turn her head and kiss the top of his.

"Wake me in a few and I'll take care of you." she slurred out.

His head shook as one of his legs hooked around one of hers. "Don't worry about it. You can pay me back next time."


	6. Sixty-nine

It almost felt like in the movies, the way that Arya was able to keep her lips on Gendry's as he lowered her back onto the bed. The way that he climbed over her and braced her in with his arms made the throbbing between her legs grow all the stronger. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him close enough to move her lips down to nip at his collarbone.

"Arya," he breathed out, his own lips becoming occupied with her forehead.

"What do you want?" she asked before sucking softly at the base of his neck, hands teasing down his sides.

"You." Gendry groaned out, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"You have me." she smirked. "Specifically."

Hooking one of her legs around his waist and grinding upwards only brought on a forceful exhale by her ear.

"Come on, birthday boy. Anything you want…"

One of his hands dropped down to dig it's fingers into her hip, pulling her tighter against himself as he pressed downwards. "Wanna taste you…"

Arya bit her lip. "You want to eat me out for your birthday sex?"

"...while you suck on me." he finished.

"Yes." was all Arya could breathe out, and it was all Gendry needed before he removed himself from her to shed what little clothing he still had on. Eight months into this physical stage of their relationship and Arya couldn't say why they had yet to do this.

As soon as Arya had finished undressing as well their lips found each other's yet again. If they were excited before, then this was an all out frenzy. Scenarios and expectations buzzed through Arya's mind at the new experience they were about to share.

Gendry began to move first, turning himself around on the bed so that she soon felt his warm breath between her thighs. Instinct wanted her to lose herself in the sensations, as she always did before, but she soon reminded herself that, no, this time she was supposed to participate as well.

Eager to get with it, Arya used her elbow to scoot herself down along his body until she was face to face with his already firm erection. The angle was a little different, but she was ready to make due and had only just closed her lips around the head when she heard Gendry grumble. "Hey, get back down here." before he grabbed her thighs and jerked her down around his face.

"Gendry," she grunted, even as his tongue swiped along her slit. "I was trying to suck you off."

"Well I couldn't get my fave close enough." his muffled voice came out. "Just lean up more."

Arya tried. She strained her neck up towards his cock, but was only able to circle the head with her tongue. She was beginning to see why they hadn't attempted this before, and it suddenly made her think back to all of the experimenting that they had to do during the first few times they had sex. It was just a fact of life at this point, they had a size difference.

"This isn't going to work." Arya sighed, her head drooping back onto the bed while Gendry continued to work his oral magic.

She felt him sigh against her before lifting his head. Lifting her own, their eyes met with looks of apology and pity.

But then Gendry's eyes changed.

"Get up." he said, sitting up slightly himself.

Cocking an eyebrow, Arya followed the command, moving until Gendry gave a satisfied nod when she was on her knees. It wasn't until he began to move that she knew what he was doing, and she instantly started to throb again when he slid his head between her legs.

"Just jerk me off." he moaned out, hands pulling her down until his lips were on her yet again.


	7. Scent Kink/Woman On Top

Gendry had followed blindly through the dark corridors. He would follow her anywhere, after all. Arya's lithe form had darted ahead and lead him deeper and deeper into the jumble of broken stone, twisted metal, and shattered glass.

Finally, deep somewhere within what had been the Red Keep, she had stopped and waited with wanton eyes for him to approach. 

That was how they had ended up there, with the sounds of the meager feast well out of earshot and Arya's legs firm around his waist. The hard stone that he sat on was only a passing awareness compared to how perfect she felt above him. This was, after all, how they had taken each other that first time. But now they were both more sure of themselves and each other. No hesitation could be felt as Arya cupped his neck and held him while her tongue lashed wildly against his.

"So nice of you to entreat with me, Lord Baratheon." she purred out.

It made him groan and nip at her, not at his now established title but at the memory that it envoked in his mind; at how Arya had hardly kept her eyes off of him as they sat there in the Dragon Pit with all of the other lords and ladies. He was a lord now and had intended to dress as such, wearing the fine leathers that had been gifted to him after the Long Night. They were in Northern style, complete with slashes at the shoulders that gave the semblance of wolf claw marks.

How fitting that it was now his own wolf's claws that dug into his shoulders as she rolled herself into the bulge of his erection.

Gendry reached up to begin unfastening the leather jacket, but Arya quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

"No, leave it on." She shook her head and went back to her rhythmic thrusts. Her own pants were so thin that he was beginning to feel the heat of her through his own.

"Arya," he half laughed, even as his hand tangled itself in her hair to urge her in her actions. "This outfit isn't exactly made for a secret romp."

"Just a little bit longer... please?" Her voice lowered while she rested her cheek on his shoulder. She could feel her lips brushing his neck as she spoke again. "I like how the leather smells on you."

As much as he wanted to please her, those words nearly made Gendry rip off his breeches right then and there. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." she confirmed in a breathy sigh. "You smell like a true man. A strong stud of a stag. A man grown...who can handle me…"

"Aye," he whispered in her ear before sucking on it's lobe. "I can handle a wild wolf."


	8. Handjob

Arya sat still on the bed and watched as Gendry stripped off his pants. As naked as she was, he then climbed onto the bed and wasted no time in joining his lips to hers. A rush of arousal ran through her and she cupped his head to deepen the kiss. 

Of course it wasn't their first time together, but the small wedding in the godswood not two days past meant that no longer did they have to keep their nights a secret from the world. No longer did one of them have to leave immediately following their coupling. It was something that they were both immensely grateful for, and neither was about to let a moment go to waste between them.

This ended up being the exact reason why Arya gently pushed his shoulders back and broke the kiss. Gendry looked so perfect, with the confused look creasing his brow and his mouth open in deep breaths, that Arya just had to kiss him once more.

"Lean back against the pillows." she instructed softly when they parted.

A small smirk replaced his frown and he did just that. She moved closer then until she knelt astride one of his thighs. His skin was nearly glowing in the bright firelight and she couldn't help but to trail her hands over him. Gendry stayed nearly motionless as she felt out his broad shoulders, his chest with the small dusting of hair, moving down to the narrowing torso and navel, until she allowed one of her hands to brush over his leaking erection.

His cock always seemed a wonder to her, how the size of it seemed to perfect in bringing her pleasure. She couldn't help but to wrap her fingers around it's base.

Gendry let out a deep exhale through his nose and leaned his head back. This prompted her to slide her hand upwards until her thumb was swiping over the tip, gathering the fluid there from his slit. Gendry groaned audibly at that and moved his arms up to put his hands behind his head.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked when her hand slid back down.

"I am." she smirked up. "Can I make you peak this way?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to finish the usual way?" he laughed. 

The usual way was, of course, inside her while he called out her name into her neck. But they had time now, so much time that she wanted to explore for a change.

"Tell you what," she said, cupping his balls and seeking to memorize their weight. "Let me finish you with my hand, and then you can finish me with your hand."

"Or my mouth?" Gendry raised an eyebrow.

"Or your mouth." Arya smirked back, leaning forward just enough to engage in a messy kiss.

The vial of oil that was kept for dry skin was soon retrieved from the vanity and Arya resumed her position before him. He looked every bit a god of sex as he sat reclined on the pillows with his arousal so shamelessly on display. It felt almost an act of worship to reach out and wrap her slicked up hand around his cock.

But when she looked up at his face, the expression that he wore made her feel as though she herself were a diety. 

Slowly, she repeated her earlier motions and tried very hard to think of what Gendry did when he would ready himself to enter her. Arya quickened her pace, which he enjoyed immensely. And when she twisted her hand at the top it made his legs flex and his head roll back.

"Arya," he whispered, eyes closed and a hand firmly on her hip. "you can grip me a little tighter."

She realized then that she had been holding him rather lightly, not wanting to hurt him. But she did as he suggested and was rewarded with the filthiest sounds that she had ever heard him make. The hand on her hip dug into her even harder and he soon brought his other to pull her closer against himself.

"Keep it up." he moaned, eyes closed tight and mouth hanging open. "I'm so close…"

Almost out of instinct her hand quickened and she leaned forward to kiss him right as he let out a strangled yell. She felt his release flow out onto her hand and shoot up onto her stomach. Slowly, she eased her hand until he twitched and pulled away.

When she leaned back Gendry did as well, slumping like a limp doll onto the pillows. "Arya, you.." he trailed off and took in a deep breath. "You're incredible."


	9. Car Sex/Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been in a weird place mentally today and kinda had to force myself to write. So if it isn't my best, I apologize.
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of Day 2.

The shop lights outside the windows shone in just enough for Gendry to watch as his fingers moved in and out of Arya. Her skirt was the only thing left on at that point, so it took nothing for him to lean forwards and take one bouncing nipple into his mouth. The sigh that she gave and her fingers holding his head to her chest felt like literal heaven to him.

If there would have been any chance of someone walking in on them, he would have never gone through with it. But he had locked the doors himself, and had watched his co-workers drive away before texting Arya to be there. What he hadn't counted on was just how wild she would be at the suggestion of sex in the back seat of the sports car that needed a new fuel pump.

"Yes…" she whispered, letting her head roll back. "Right there."

He continued his actions, and moaned into her breast when her fingers dug tighter into his shoulders. It was torture the way his cock grazed his zipper and brushed up against the inside of her thighs, abandoned by her hand when he had decided to ensure that she was more than adequately aroused.

Arya's head may have been thrown back, but the moment that he replaced his fingers with his cock she yelled out a "Fuck yes!" and buried her face into his neck.

His hips instantly took up the firm thrusts that he knew would drive her crazy in the best way. As predicted, Arya began to grind herself down harder with every up-thrust while her lips took up a hard suction below his ear.

"Come on, Arya." he panted as he tilted his head further to the side. "Do it."

She halfway froze above him. "Are you actually asking for it this time?"

Gendry nearly stopped as well, thrusts faltering while his heart skipped. "Yeah...I guess so…"

The moment set him off guard, so when her teeth sank into the tender meat of his neck it caused him to gasp out loud.

"Again…" he grunted, thrusts resuming their punishing pace.

She complied, this time down near the crease of his armpit. His mouth fell open while he could feel his orgasm rising. Arya bit again on one pectoral, and yet again on the direct opposite side. It was almost too much for him, but he didn't dare tell her to stop, not when she raised her head up and whispered "All mine." before biting down hard on his bottom lip.

He came hard in her, body shaking as he held her close and pumped upwards until it physically hurt to do so anymore. Arya held him through it all and softly stroked his hair when he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he managed through heavy breaths. "Didn't wait for you."

"Don't worry, love. That was the point." She kissed his ear softly. "You needed it more than me."

Gendry nuzzled deeper into her neck. They would need to get out and clean up soon, and leave the doors open to let out the smell of sex. But for the moment he allowed himself to relish the security of Arya holding him and whispering " _My_ Gendry."


	10. Pegging(Anal Play)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this really isn't pegging. While I really wanted to do that for this prompt, I know it's pretty extreme for a lot of people. So this is more along the lines of mild anal play. I still hope you guys enjoy!

Giving a good blowjob was something that Arya prided herself in. More specifically, giving Gendry a good blowjob was what she took the pride in. She had never given it much thought before, but after they became a couple and started getting intimate it had become a very high priority for her.

True, she didn't have the biggest mouth, and she certainly couldn't deep-throat even if her life depended on it. But what she could do, she did well. And judging by Gendry's reactions he seemed to think so too. It made no sense to her whatsoever when women would talk about what a chore it was to pleasure their man this way. Gendry's cock was as nice looking as they come and it brought her no small amount of satisfaction to see just how much of a mess she could turn him into with just her mouth and hands.

Arya always looked for ways to improve her craft though, which was the reason why she had flipped through that magazine with the interesting articles at the grocery checkout line. It made a bold promise on an obscure tactic and she just had to see for herself. So that very night, after supper had been eaten and she sat lounging on the couch with Gendry watching some reality show, she worked on heating up the mood.

Gendry shifted closer to her when she moved the hand on his thigh to slide up higher. Tilting her head upwards, she began lightly kissing the underside of his jaw while her hand moved further still until she was gently cupping him through his shorts.

"I want you." she whispered before nipping at his chin.

"You have me, love." he replied stubbornly.

Arya groaned. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Well then, what did you mean?" She could feel the smug bastard smirking.

"I meant," She began to massage his hardening erection. "That I want to suck your dick until you can't see straight."

Gendry moaned and rutted up against her hand. "That's a steep promise." But then he reached down and slid his shorts down just enough to release himself. "Care to prove it?"

Arya smirked and moved to slide down on the floor in front of him. "I most certainly will. But…" She tugged at his shorts. "These have to come off all the way."

Gendry shot her a confused look, but did as she said. Taking her place between his outspread legs, she took a brief second to admire the sight of pure sex before her. The man already looked half ruined with his leaking cock and rapid breathing, and she hadn't even started yet. She began as she normally did, pressing her lips to one knee and kissing her way up one thigh until she was high enough to press her lips to his tip. His breathy sigh encouraged her, as it always did. Then, she moved back down to start up the other leg. If they had been on the bed, she would have covered his chest and torso as well. But there was always later…

The flat around them was filled with his soft moans and pants by the time she came back up to the top of his cock. Kissing it a second time, she remained there to swirl her tongue around it before sucking it past her lips. Gendry's abdomen flexed and she could feel his legs doing the same on either side of her. As her head started bobbing both of her hands went to work, one stroking the bottom half of his shaft and the other cupping his balls. She didn't plan on keeping that hand there, though.

After a couple good minutes of this, Arya lifted her head to look up. Just as expected, Gendry was a mess with his flushed face and swollen lip from being bitten.

"Mind if I try something new?" she asked in her most sultry tone.

Gendry quickly shook his head. "No, go ahead."

With a smile, she returned to her previous work, only this time she dropped her hand from his balls to directly behind them. Gendry gave a small grunt of surprise, and she waited to see if he would ask her to stop. He never did, though, so she continued. Taking a second to explore the area, she let the pad of her thumb rub softly around the skin behind his balls before pressing down a little firmer.

Gendry moaned out louder than she had ever heard before and she nearly choked when he moved his hips towards her.

"Do that again." he requested, and she wasted no time in doing just that.

Before she knew it Gendry had a hand on her head and both feet propped up on the coffee table. His cock felt harder than it ever had in her mouth, and Arya herself was pretty sure that she had never before been wetter.

"Yes…" he whispered. "Oh yes, Arya. You can move your thumb lower if you want…"

Her movements faltered. For a second she wondered if she had heard him right. But then he quickly spoke again.

"Only if you want to, though. If not then forget it. This is nice right here…"

Arya sat up and made sure that he was watching before making a big show of sliding her finger into her mouth. She moved it in and out before moving it back down to where her thumb had been...and then sliding down further until she felt wrinkled skin around the small hole.

She took him back in her mouth while her finger moved in small circles. If Gendry had been turned on before, then this was borderline madness inducing. An endless stream of "Fuck!" and "Yes!" and "More!" was moaned out while both of his hands weaved their fingers through her hair.

Feeling him loosen, Arya moved her finger further in. This was all new to both of them, but somewhere in the back of her mind she recalled hearing something about this. Crooking her finger upwards, she began to gently massage the hot skin inside until she heard him suddenly gasp. Three seconds later, he was coming hard and nearly sobbing her name.

Slowly, she let his softening cock drop from her mouth and removed her finger from inside him. When she looked up she found his eyes still clamped shut and his head thrown back, mouth open as he sucked in deep breaths. He never moved when she stepped over one of his legs to go wash her hands and take a quick drink, and when she returned to the couch he had only opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

"Arya," he began as she took her place back beside him.

"Hmm?" 

"I think you're a goddess. And you're right, I think I went blind there for a moment."


	11. From Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell a little behind, but I'm catching up!

Arya felt powerful as she walked away from Gendry. These were the only times in her life when she felt so in control without a blade at her side: when she stood naked before her husband and watched him utterly lose himself at the sight of her. 

This evening was no different, glancing over her shoulder to see his eyes locked onto her back and arse. It made her chest swell with affection and glee. She slowed her movements when she reached the bed and made sure to linger for a moment longer as she lifted a knee onto the featherbed.

"Aren't you coming?" She looked over her shoulder to find him in exactly the same place as before, only now his breeches were pooled around his ankles and his hand was gripping his cock. The flickering light of the fire painted shadows of desire over his face while his mouth dropped open.

"Yeah…" was his distracted reply, stepping out of the garment and taking a couple of steps closer.

The sight of him made Arya suck in a breath, and it made her want to give him more. She drew her other knee up onto the bed and braced herself on her hands. Gendry's deep groan told her that he liked that very much, and it made her grin with the newfound level of power that she now had. 

She waited, feeling his presence draw closer until one large hand reached out to caress her hip.

"So perfect…" he whispered, and his stubble scratched the middle of her back as he pressed a kiss there.

Gendry lingered in that position, both hands now resting on her hips. It brought an aroused turning of Arya's stomach to feel him that way and she arched up into him. The pair spent a moment just like that and seemed to relish in the feelings that it brought before Gendry moved to press his hips forward. 

The second that his cock slotted in the line of her arse, Arya knew that it was done for both of them. Gendry groaned and slid himself against her once more, while Arya found her arousal growing at the way his hands moved over her hips and thighs.

"Arya," he whispered against her back. "Can I have you like this? Could we?"

"Yes." she moaned before he had even finished speaking. "Please."

One of his hands instantly left her hip to take his cock and move it downwards. It took longer than either of them wanted to find the right spot in this new angle, but in the end Gendry was moving himself slowly into her while they both panted and moaned.

Arya's head dropped and her eyes rolled back. She could feel herself much tighter around him than before, and much much deeper. It was a feeling of being taken completely. It was a feeling of intoxication. And she loved it instantly.

Gendry seemed to share the same feelings. His breathing seemed to be made up of moans and half formed words as he slowly moved in and out. Arya felt his hands flexing as they held her hips, feeling a tremble as one of them would occasionally slide up the length of her back to cup her neck.

The position itself felt like pure sex and the thought caused Arya to roll her hips back against his. Gendry groaned in response and quickened his pace, reaching even deeper inside of her than she thought possible. Almost out of instinct Arya dropped down to her elbows, which in turn caused Gendry to straighten upwards and snap his hips against hers.

"Fuck I'm close." he called out.

Arya turned her head to see that his was thrown back with a layer of sweat gleaming on his chest. "Wait." she pleaded, and reached underneath herself to touch herself.

He groaned at this and gripped her even harder, slowing his thrusts until he was grinding into her. This did nothing but bring on her release even faster. With an animalistic groan, Arya peaked hard around him. Pressing himself against her back, Gendry sounded the same as her as he reached his own end.

Arya felt boneless and without any strength whatsoever, yet she still found it next to impossible to move herself from that position. It wasn't until Gendry moved off of her and dropped down onto the bed that she finally found it in her to roll over onto her side.

Almost instantly his arms were wrapping around her and pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Was it good?" he asked as he rested his chin on her head.

"You have the nerve to ask that when I don't even have the strength to move properly?" Arya smirked, nuzzling her head forward until it was pressed to his chest.

Gendry laughed at that and held her closer. "It was good then."


	12. Size Difference

Gendry loved that Arya was small.

Of course he would never say that to her directly, and it certainly wasn't for the same reasons that some men might enjoy it. 

No, Gendry loved the size difference between them because it made it all the more breathtaking to watch her body move with such precision when she worked her blade. He loved it because it was so satisfying to watch her command a room when she stood a head shorter than everyone in it. He even secretly loved it because it meant that occasionally she was forced to ask him for help reaching a high place, and then he could grin down at her in glee while she scowled at his gloating.

But, of course, there were also the reasons that no one else got to see but him alone. There were the times when he could take her up completely in his arms and let her feel how that all of his strength was for her alone. He also enjoyed the times when he could easily hold her down with one arm while he pleasured her with his mouth, leaving his other hand free to touch her anywhere else she desired. And then the times when he moved above her and inside her, truly able to cover her completely and envelope her in his love.

Deep down, though, too far down to ever overlook, he loved the times when she was bigger than him. Those were the times when she calmed his bullish nature and made him see where he could be better, and the times when she so easily found a solution to a problem that had eluded him.

His favorite, though, was when they would join together in the night and she would place herself above him. It amazed him to no end how she suddenly seemed to grow larger in those times, large enough to take his entire being into herself. She would move slowly atop him, drawing out his pleasure, and when he would wrap his arms around her, she would do the same and pull him even closer until he knew nothing but the warmth of her body and the need in her voice as she called him to join her in release.


	13. Orgasm Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling a little behind in the prompts, but I'll catch up this weekend!

"Not yet." Arya said with a smirk, tucking Gendry's hard cock back into his sweatpants and patting the bulge with love.

All he could do was groan and rub his hands over his face. He had asked for this, after all. She had wanted him to try stepping out of his comfort zone, to experiment and do something out of their usual bedroom routine. The idea of teasing and edging had always carried a small appeal, but he had been curious to see if it would arouse him the same when put into practice.

But now, as Arya so easily walked away after getting him hard and telling him how good he needed to be for her, Gendry was even more intrigued to see where this would lead.

*#*#*#*

"Not yet, love." she whispered over the sound of the shower. 

Pushed back where the hot water could run over his back and shoulders, Gendry could only watch as Arya slid her soapy hands over every inch of his skin. Afterwards, she had touched his throbbing cock for a grand total of two seconds before she winked and stepped out of the shower to dry off.

He could stop this at any time, he knew it. All it would take would be to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he didn't want to do it anymore, and she would be all too happy to give him the release that he now wanted oh so badly. But he wouldn't do that, because while this may be pure torment, it came with the promise of an amazing result. That's what kept his hands away from his erection as he rinsed and stepped out after her.

*#*#*#*

"Not….oh….not yet...yessssss right there…" she called out, voice muffled somewhere above him.

Obediently, he returned his hand from his crotch to her thigh and began sucking on her clit with renewed enthusiasm.

Three days it had been now. Three cruel wonderful days that Arya had dangled orgasm in front of his eyes, but never allowing him to reach. She still wanted it for herself, though, and who was he to deny his lady her pleasure. Even though he could hardly function properly from all of the blood that was rushing southward, he focused on his task until finally she gasped out in release as he lapped her dry.

*#*#*#*

"Yes. Now, Gendry." she finally said.

Finally. On the fourth bloody day. The feel of her under him was too heavenly to comprehend, and he was sure that he would have came whether or not she had told him to.

"You've been so good for me. Now come in me…"

His breath caught as he gave up all restraint. He started to grab at her hips, but worry flashed through his mind as the marks he might leave, so he gripped onto the sheets instead and pressed his face between her breasts as his body shook in release.


	14. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one immediately follows the previous chapter!

Arya still wasn't sure what had come over Gendry. All she knew was that one second she was softly rubbing his back and holding him through the come-down from his orgasm, and then the next second he was placing her hands above her head and telling her to keep them there.

She wasn't going to complain, though. He was still naked above her and sucking what was sure to be a noticeable mark below her ear. Despite his instruction not to move her hands, he said nothing about moving her hips. His thigh was positioned so perfectly between her legs, so she lifted a knee to grind against it. Arya had hoped that it would let him know what she needed, and for a moment it seemed like he would let her have it. The sight of him coming undone had aroused her enough that she knew it wouldn't take much to get herself off this way. 

But just as she could feel herself getting close, breath catching in her chest, he moved his leg and switched his mouth down to her breasts. Oh well, this was just as good, because he was sucking on them in the way that always made her even wetter. His hands were far from where she wanted them though, one propping him up while the other gently caressed her hip.

"Gendry," she moaned, lacing her fingers together and moving a leg outwards. 

The intent had been to drop the hint that she wanted to get off. Thankfully, Gendry took it and moved his free hand to softly stroked her folds before dragging two fingers through them. She felt him moan around her nipple at the same time that she moaned at the sensation of his fingers finding her clit and circling it.

"My cum is still in you." he pulled back just long enough to say, cutting off her agreement by biting down gently on the other nipple. And when his fingers dropped down to slide into her, she was beyond words.

Again, Arya felt herself rapidly approaching orgasm.

But, again, right as she grew close he removed his hand and switched positions.

This time, he moved to kneel between her legs and smoothed his large hands up and down her torso.

"So beautiful…" he whispered. "So freakin sexy."

Arya melted at his words and the intensity in his eyes. She wanted to touch him, and moved her hands to rest on his waist. Gendry would have none of it, though, and instantly moved her hands to gently set them back above her head. He remained hovering over her, and it was then that Arya caught the gleam in his eye.

"Keep them there, love." he whispered and pecked her lips.

"Are you going to at least get me off?" she pouted.

The rotten bastard winked and it turned her on way more than it should have when he said, "It seemed like you enjoyed keeping me waiting. Now it's my turn."

Her eyes grew big and watched as he pushed back. Gendry kept his gaze locked with hers while his hands slid back down her body. Two fingers returned to stroke her gently between her legs. It threatened to make her eyes roll back, but before it could happen he stopped and immediately placed the slick fingers in his mouth.

The rush of arousal felt as though she had been punched in the gut. He bent back down to kiss at her neck, then her breasts, and finally over her stomach and hips.

He was hard again, as she could plainly feel against her leg. But she was too far gone to do anything with the information; Gendry was sucking another mark onto her hip and all she could think about was that she couldn't bury her fingers in his hair and pull him over to where she needed him.

His hand returned to her center with his thumb finding her clit. It felt amazing, it always felt amazing with Gendry, but Arya felt her mouth drying up at the thought that he would just pull away again.

"Gendry…" she said softly, rocking her hips upwards.

He must have sensed the change in her voice because his lips left the spot on her hip. Then they were on hers, and he was taking her hands to place them on his shoulders. Before Arya could have them wrapped around his back, he was pulling one of her legs upwards and grinding his cock down against her.

Arya gasped at the sensation and locked her leg around his arse.

"Yes, that's it," he encouraged her, rocking back down again. "I want you to come on me…"


	15. Temperature play

Arya was made for Winterfell. It was an undeniable fact as Gendry watched how easily she slid into everyday life there. 

But he, on the other hand, was a southern boy through and through. Where Arya loved the sight of a fresh snowfall in the morning, he groaned at the day full of aching joints that was to come. That had been his whole reason for staying in his quarters behind the smithy, even though Arya herself had offered him a room in the keep. It was warm in his little room, and with his cot against the wall he could press his back against the heated stones and sleep comfortably.

So this was the cause of his grumbling one evening as he pumped his legs up the steps to the higher levels, following the quick shadow of Arya ahead.

For a moment he questioned how he could have let himself be talked into staying in her room. But then he thought back to how she had kissed him in the courtyard and pressed herself against him like an ivy vine before turning and informing him that he should really get indoors before it got even colder out.

His thoughts nearly made him miss the door that she had opened, and he came to a halt in time to duck inside behind her.

Instantly his gooseflesh vanished at the heat of the space around him. The fire in the bedchambers was roaring, and there was Arya standing beside it with a smug smile on her face.

"Warm enough?" she asked as he moved towards her.

"Aye," he smirked as well, coming up to pull her against him. "It is. Expecting company, milady?"

"I am. But it's only some thin-blooded blacksmith." she shrugged before standing on tip-toes to kiss him.

 _"Only_ a blacksmith?" Gendry scoffed in mock anger. "Well then maybe I'll just take my thin blood and head back down to my bed."

Surprisingly, Arya let him pull back. He watched her curiously as she stepped over to sit down on her bed. "Fine then." was her indifferent reply. "But you should know that this room is way too hot for me. Might be that I'll end up stripped down to nothing and laying on top of the furs." She began kicking off her boots. "My bare arse will be out in the open...sweat on my neck…"

He was across the room in an instant, pushing her back onto the bed to kiss her senseless. Their clothes came off soon after, and Gendry reveled in the feeling of the hot air against his bare skin. If it wasn't for the snow drifting downwards outside of the windows, he would have thought that it was a warm night in the middle of summer.

Arya, on the other hand, didn't seem to be enjoying it as much. True, she was moaning and sighing as he kissed over her breasts, and she dug her fingers into his hips when he entered her, but he also felt that she wasn't holding him as tightly as she always had. Her cheeks were flushed red as an apple and sweat matted strands of hair to her face and neck. She had made it warm enough for him, but he felt a little guilty for her.

As he moved atop her, his eyes caught sight of the increasing snowfall past the window. It made him think…

It was deep into the night, and no one would be outside in such weather…

Arya yelped in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the bed. She couldn't even complete her question of "What in the seven hells…" before he had crossed the room and sat her on the window sill.

In one fluid motion he thrust himself back inside of her while also pressing her back against the cold glass.

His she-wolf dug her claws into his back and let out a moan so filthy that it nearly sent him over the edge. For a moment he was worried, until he realized that she was just as close as him. Gendry increased his pace, kissing her hard and pressing his palm to the glass. It was when he moved his cold fingertips down to pinch at her nipple that she began to clench around him and cry out in release. With the heat of the room at his own back, he pulled her hips to his and rocked into her several more times before his own release hit.

Fog covered the window from his rapid breaths as the two of them came down from the heights they had climbed together. Once he felt as though he could trust his limbs again, Gendry lifted Arya from the sill and gently moved to sit them both in the chair furthest from the fire.

"We'll have to remember that trick." she commented as she settled more comfortably in his lap.

"Aye," he agreed. "Or next time we do it in the cold, with my back to the fire."


	16. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to TheDameintheRaininMaine for letting me adapt her idea for my prompt!
> 
> And a huge thanks to Laura for her prompt which fit in so well with this one!

"Would you ever wear panties for me?"

The question made Gendry's lips freeze where they had been kissing at her neck.

Tucked away behind a mannequin display, Arya was thankful that the mall wasn't busy that day as Gendry stood pressed against her back while she shopped for new panties. The pair in her hands was black silk and not quite a thong, the edges lined with bright blue lace. The color reminded Arya of Gendry's eyes...which had then led to the thought of him wearing the lingerie instead of her.

He stayed quiet for a lot longer than she had expected, long enough that she was sure he would turn the question down. 

But one of his hands eventually moved from her hip to caress the soft fabric in her hands. Before she knew it, Gendry was snatching it from her fingers and marching across the store to the checkout counter. 

With an uncontrollable grin, Arya followed and reached the counter just in time to hear the lady say with a wink to Gendry, "Oh, nice choice. I'm sure you'll enjoy these."

"As long as she does, that's all that matters." he replied with a knowing grin towards Arya.

She was honestly surprised when they got back to their flat and Gendry put the panties in the dresser. And when she asked what good it was spending the money if she couldn't see them, he only hooked a finger under her chin and kissed her softly before whispering "Patience."

****************************

Two weeks later she had nearly forgotten about the small silk garment, and she certainly wasn't thinking about it as she dropped her head to rest on her desk.

She was already ending her day two hours past when she normally left, and had just texted Gendry,  **_Leaving work soon. It's been a day._ **

The vibrations of her phone buzzed into her forehead when he replied. **_I'm so sorry, love. Rough day?_ **

**_Shireen called out sick. Then a client tried to back out of their contract._ ** She quickly replied, adding in a second text.  **_Had to deal with it all myself._ **

**_Gotcha. Anything I can do?_ ** He asked half a minute later.

Before Arya could even think, her fingers were tapping out and sending:  **_I just need you._ **

**_Say no more._ ** Came his reply as she was locking up the office.

****************************

The smell of pizza hit Arya's nose as soon as she stepped into the flat. As soon as she closed the door behind her Gendry's head popped out from the bedroom, a warm smile spread across his face.

"Hey, love." he said after she had removed her shoes, pulling her into a tight hug. He smelled as though he had just gotten out of the shower and that alone did wonders to relax her. "You alright?"

She nodded against him. "Yeah, just stressed."

"Here," he gestured to the living room.

After urging her to sit on the couch he darted into the kitchen, reappearing seconds later with a plate containing two large slices of pizza and a glass of wine.

"Thank you." she said as he handed them to her, a little in shock of the service he was giving.

"You're most welcome." he smiled, dropping down to kiss her softly.

Once he had his own food in hand and was comfortable beside her, they settled on a pointless reality show to watch. The meal was unhealthy and the show was mind numbing, which meant that Arya was in heaven.

It wasn't long before Arya found herself with a full stomach and pleasantly buzzed. Gendry stood to take their dishes to the kitchen and Arya slumped down into the couch. She expected him to return to sit beside her, thinking that she could definitely go for that physical affection that she had been promised. So it made her curious when he instead ducked down the hallway. A few seconds later she heard the shower start up.

"Is that for me?" she called out with a smile.

At that, Gendry re-entered the living room. "It is, my love." he said softly as he bent down to scoop her up in his arms.

Arya could only laugh and hold onto his neck as he carried her into the bathroom. Setting her down gently, he pressed a kiss to her neck and whispered "Enjoy." before slipping back out and shutting the door behind him.

To say that she wasn't a little confused would be a lie. She had only asked for him, but she certainly wouldn't turn down all of the extra service that he was offering. But she trusted him. He had never once let her down when it came to things like this, so she stripped down and stepped into the shower.

It wasn't until the water had begun to run cold that she finally shut it off. At one point she had felt as though she would fall asleep standing up as the nearly scalding water finished the job of relaxing her stressed body.

Once she was dried and a towel wrapped around her chest, she opened the bathroom door to find that Gendry had turned off the lights for the evening. The bedroom lamp shone through the opened door, so she padded down the hall to look for him.

She found him.

With the soft glow of the lamp illuminating the scene, Gendry lay sprawled on the bed wearing nothing but the panties that he had stashed away. She had been right, the blue lacing really did go with his eyes.

He had been scrolling through his phone, but whatever he was looking at seemed to be doing it for him because under the black silk was an impressive outline of his erect cock.

Finally he noticed her over the top of his phone, and smirked as he tossed it onto the nightstand. Arya nearly moaned out loud when he then folded his arms behind his head and flexed them.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and she almost wanted to scold him for such a stupid question.

She showed him just how much she liked it when she dropped her towel and practically jumped on top of him. Any trace of stress was gone from her the moment their lips joined. But still, he had agreed, and he hadn't forgotten.

"What do you need?" he asked, voice thick and hot on her face. His hands were everywhere on her, and hers were pressed solidly to his chest.

"You." she repeated her answer from earlier.

Gendry growled and turned his head to nip at her collarbone. "How do you need me?"

"I need to sit on your face." she found herself saying.

As soon as the words left her mouth, he was pushing her up and off of him enough that he could slide down on the bed. Then, he was grabbing at her hips to pull her back over. She didn't need anymore than that and hastily swung a leg over to position herself.

The second she felt his hot breath on her skin, her head dropped back and her mouth fell open. His tongue came next, exploring her as though it was his first time before he urged her down further. 

It was everything she had hoped that it would be, everything that she needed after the horrible day she had been through. But she wasn't going to think about that, so one of her hands dropped down to grab at his hair while she panted out.

"That's it," his muffled voice moaned into her center.

"Fuck, Gendry," she called out. "Suck on my clit. Hard."

He did just that, and she was forced to use her other hand to hold onto the headboard to keep herself upright.

"Pinch my nipple." she then added, and keened when he immediately lifted a hand to obey.

She was so close, close enough to taste, and she rocked against him until finally she was coming hard enough to yell out. Her back arched upwards and just barely did she notice how his other hand came up to support her through her release.

As she came down from the orgasm, his mouth stilled beneath her. She wasn't ready for it to end, though. The air around them was still too charged and heavy. 

"Don't stop…" she breathed out. "Please…"

He didn't, and his tongue slid back out to lick at her lazily. The hand on her nipple did leave, however, and Arya looked behind her to find Gendry palming himself through the silk panties.

"Yes...oh yes, Gendry." she whispered, raking her hand through his hair and letting her nails scrape on his scalp in the way that she knew he liked. "Does the silk feel good."

He nodded beneath her, still tasting her as he worked himself up.

"Can you get off that way?" she asked, wishing that she could turn around further to get a better look.

Gendry must have read her mind because, after he nodded again, he nudged her off of his face, only to rasp out, "Turn around."

She did in an instant, mounting his head in the opposite direction and returning her core to his ready mouth. One of his hands came up to splay over her stomach and the other went right back to stroking himself over the soft fabric. Now she could see it all clearly, even the wet spot that had formed over his tip.

It took no time at all, hand working rapidly and tongue searching out all traces of her wetness, before Gendry stiffened beneath her and came hard in the silk.

Arya let him ride it out, and waited until his hand dropped limply to the bed before she climbed off of him. She slipped down to lay at his side and, meeting his eyes, couldn't help the small chuckle at how ruined the two of them looked together.

"Thanks, Gen." she said softly, pecking his lips.

He shook his head. "No, thank you for picking these out."


	17. Quiet Sex

Gendry would have never been able to come along if it wasn't for Jon. He had been invited to the vacation home as _Jon's_ best friend from uni, not as _Arya's_ secret lover. So it felt just a little bit wrong as the two of them slid into Arya's bedroom with Jon sound asleep just on the other side of the wall.

Arya pushed the door closed. Slowly. Slowly. And finally the latch caught. She let out a breath and turned the lock just as slowly. But then Gendry's hands were on her hips and his mouth was attaching itself to the back of her neck.

She almost moaned, almost, but caught herself just in time and instead pushed back against him to show that she enjoyed the attention.

"If only he knew…" Gendry whispered against her neck, showing that he was in the same train of thought as she was. "Do you think he'd still be my friend?"

"If anything, he'd congratulate you for not being a guy that I want to castrate." Arya turned as she spoke to face his beautiful grinning face.

The only light in her room came from the strand of fairy lights that hung around her bookshelf, but even with that she could see the gleam of blue in the eyes that she had fallen utterly in love with. His arms wrapped around her waist to pull her back towards the bed.

"No." she whispered, stopping him in his tracks before she clarified. "It squeaks sometimes. Can't risk it."

Gendry bit his lip and nodded. His eyes then moved to dart around the room until they landed on the antique wicker chair that sat in the corner. It had been an heirloom from some relative or another and had somehow ended up stuck away in the vacation home, but Arya could have cared less as she watched Gendry pull her towards it.

He sat down on it and pulled her hands until she was standing in between his legs. "Is here alright?" 

The only way she could think to respond was to pull her baggy nightshirt over her head. At the sight of her bare chest Gendry let out the quietest of moans and leaned forward. Chills ran through her skin when his forehead landed between her breasts and he seemed to breathe a little deeper.

"You're so worth it." she felt him say into her. 

Suddenly, they weren't close enough for her liking. Hooking her fingers into her shorts had them down her legs in seconds. The motion caused Gendry to sit back, making it all the easier for her to pull his shirt over his head. 

His pants came next, and as soon as he was sitting before her with a rock solid cock and wide eyes she climbed up into his lap.

They were secret but they were also well practiced, and even through their frantic kisses they angled their hips to slot together. Arya's mouth dropped open at the stretch of him that she never seemed to tire of. Taking advantage of it, Gendry licked into her mouth until she felt completely taken.

She moaned at the thought of him having her so utterly, and Gendry cracked a grin as he hushed her. It was just too good, though, and Arya rolled her hips in a circle against his.

"Fuck," he groaned and threw his head back.

It was her turn to hush him, and Gendry only let out a shaky breath while his fingers dug into her hips.

"Can't help it." he whispered, looking down to see what he could of their coupling in the dim light. "You're so sexy...so worth it…"

"Well none of them can know, not yet at least, so you'd better do something about that mouth of yours." Her hips had slowed at the distractions and Gendry looked up at her nearly at a loss. If they had been back at her flat in the city, she would have fucked him senseless for the enamored look on his face.

He finally put his brain to work, though, and dropped his kiss-swollen lips down to suckle on a breast. Not it was Arya who was having a hard time keeping her moans and cries locked inside. The angle was perfect, the speed was just right, and Gendry's eager mouth tugging and swirling around her nipple was drawing her to a dizzying height.

In a frantic scramble, she pulled one of his hands up from her hip and began sucking on his thumb.

It was good that Gendry had his mouth muffled because the groan he gave at that would have been enough to wake the entire house. His other hand gripped her harder, rutting up into her until Arya was coming hard. Gendry wasn't far behind, dropping her nipple in time to whisper a revarant "Arya…" as he too had his release.


	18. Object Insertion(Anal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation of Day 10!

Arya sat and watched as Gendry turned the small toy around in his hands. She hoped that he would agree, she really hoped. If not though then that would be fine. They were already both naked, and already sitting on the bed. Fun could still be had. But she did want to take this further if he would let her…

"Well," he finally said, handing her the thin vibrator dildo before laying back on the bed. "Won't know until we try."

She was draped over him in an instant, kissing and sucking on his lips until both had almost forgotten their intentions.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Arya said when she had finally pulled back."

Gendry nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. "I trust you. You'll take my virginity gently."

"Shut up." she laughed before kissing him yet again. This time was deeper and with more intent because now she was running her hands all over his body.

Again, if he had backed out then just what they were doing right there would be just fine with her. She made sure to linger on his collarbones and just above his hips. Those places always did it for him, and it became evident when she reached further down to find him hard and leaking.

But even then, she took her time. She wanted to do this so right, to make it so good for him. Gendry moaned and raised his hips up against her hand as she stroked him slowly but firmly, making his chest hitch when she would squeeze at the tip ever so slightly.

Finally, when Gendry was rock hard and panting below her, she moved her hand further down between his legs. They knew this part well enough, and Arya gently touched him there until she felt him relax enough to proceed. Sitting up, she took the bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicked it around the vibrator. She positioned herself between his legs, which he so wantonly bent outwards and made her want to drop it all and mount him right away.

"You sure?" she asked one more time, a hand smoothing on his thigh

"Yeah." he breathed out. 

Gently, with steady moves, Arya placed the tip of the toy against his opening and pressed ever so slightly. It took what felt like the entire night as Arya pushed it in at a snail's pace. When Gendry seemed to be getting distracted or unsure, she quickly reached her other hand out to stroke his cock until he was panting and shifting his hips into her.

When the dildo was nearly halfway in, Arya met Gendry's eyes. He nodded and reached out a hand to rest on her thigh as she turned the little nob. 

Arya had tested the toy herself before ever bringing it up to Gendry, and the lowest setting was barely enough to give her a little tingle. But to see it working on Gendry...one would have thought that he was electrocuted.

His back arched and his head flew back against the pillows, and when Arya asked if he wanted to stop, he began jerking himself off with an "Oh gods no...keep it there…"

He looked so obscene laying there with a dildo vibrating his ass while his hand pumped on his deep red cock until he gasped in and came hard over his chest and stomach. As soon as he had settled back down against the mattress, Arya shut off the vibrator and removed it. It was tossed to the floor as Gendry's hand dropped from his softening cock.

It looked as though he had all of the life sucked out of him as Arya took him in. The only thing saying otherwise was his cum covered chest heaving up and down. She noticed that a spot of it had reached up as far as his chin, and she eagerly leaned down to lick it off. Gendry moaned at that and finally reached up to place an arm around her back.

"Well?" she asked, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Gendry groaned and pulled her a little closer. "Let me get back into my body and I'll give you a full review."


	19. Formal wear

Arya grumbled and stood up from her vanity. "Just, go sit down. I'll find something."

"No, don't worry with it." Gendry said with a sigh, even though he knew it would do nothing now that Arya was on her feet.

"Well if you're going to be so picky about what to wear then we'll never be down in time." she rebutted, a hand on his bare chest nudging him to the side while she looked into the large wardrobe.

A heavy breath was forced out of his nose, and his hands came up to rake through his hair. But he still stepped back to drop himself onto his chair by the fire. This was the part he hated about his position, not the taxes, or the petitions from smallfolk, or even the continuous complaining from the lower lords. No, it was having to get all dressed up for the stupid feasts and meetings. 

It was a waste of time, really. If he couldn't impress someone simply on his merritt as a good man and a hard worker then what is even the point? 

Thank the Seven for Arya, though. She liked it all as little as he did, but at least she knew better than him what was expected. Gendry watched curiously as she pawed through the assortment of garments that he had come to possess. Occasionally she would seem to look hard at one, but then would shove it right back in with the others.

"This one." she finally announced, and pulled out a deep green jerkin trimmed in black velvet.

Gendry scrunched his nose. It looked stuffy.

"Lord Estermont's house color is light green, so this will play to his good favour." she continued, ignoring the look on his face as she laid out the garment on the bed. "But it's dark enough that it won't seem as though you're trying to outdo him."

"Are you sure I can't just go down in this?" he asked, half jokingly of course, as he gestured to his plain trousers and lack of a shirt.

Arya only snorted out a laugh before stepping closer. It wasn't until she had drawn her knees up to straddle his lap that she finally spoke. "As much as I would love to see you like this all night…" she spoke softly while her hands slid down his chest. "I do quite like seeing you in your finery."

She was dressed only barely more than he was, and he could feel the perfect arch of her hips through the light shift as he rested his hands on them.

"Is that so?" he asked when she had settled herself on his lap.

With a nod, she began tracing her fingers over the curves of his chest and arms. "It's such a contrast to see you dressed so nicely, all done up and looking proper, like a true highborn gentleman."

That last statement made his heart drop just a little. That wasn't what he was at all. He knew better, though; knew that she was content in who he was. But that still didn't stop him from wishing sometimes that he was better for her.

But then Arya continued. 

"You're not, though, not really. You're the man who gets his soot stains on me when he chooses to grope his wife." She leaned down to brush her lips along his jaw as she spoke. "You're the Lord who sleeps bare naked with his arse and cock out in the open all night. You're the one who fucks me so well that I yell out like a whore."

Her lips moved down below his jaw to suck on the skin there. Instinctively, Gendry's hips jerked upwards against her. Forget what she had said earlier and his stupid insecurities, Gendry just wanted her to keep talking this way.

"And I love it." she sighed. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked in a low tone. Some of his hands moved to press on her lower back, urging her against him.

She nodded while her arms came up to rest on his shoulders, hands holding his head so that they could lock eyes. "Because all of those people get to look and see how well put together you seem, but only I know how you can really be."

Gendry sat speechless, entranced by the wicked look in her eye while her hips swayed over his ever tightening crotch.

"So please wear it for me, and then later tonight you can take it all off and show me what a bastard you really are."

The wantonness in her voice is what did it for him. One arm anchored across her back while the other hand gripped her hair to pull their faces even closer. "What if I show you right now?" he breathed across her mouth. "I'll spill in you so that you feel me all night long, so that every time you look over at me being a proper lord you can remember how I took you here in this chair like an impatient rascal."

"Yes." was all she could say before his lips cut her off and his hand reached under her shift.


	20. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank-you to sneetchstar for the idea for this prompt! Here's Gendry getting spanked:

"I'm so glad you finally found someone!" her great-aunt Tilda said when they arrived at the wedding. "And from the looks of it, he's wrapped around your finger!"

They just laughed, and Gendry politely replied with "That I am." before placing a gentle kiss on Arya's head.

It was when Arya had returned from the restroom while Gendry held her jacket and purse that a cousin noticed and commented, "Oh I wish my boyfriend was as easy to train!"

To which Arya smiled and said, "Thankfully I didn't have to do much."

The service was nothing less than beautiful. Gendry ended up sitting beside Ygritte's grandfather, and when she walked back down the aisle with Jon the older man nudged Gendry's ribs and whispered, "She'll have his balls in her purse soon enough! But you already know all about that, right? Wearing the apron instead of the pants?"

Gendry could only chuckle politely.

The trend continued at the open air reception hall. Gendry returned to the table from the bar, causing another cousin to gesture at the glass of bourbon and ask, "Are you sure you don't need permission from the missus?"

It only got worse when Arya requested a mixed drink and Gendry gladly went to retrieve it. Her grandmother leaned over to place a hand on Arya's shoulder and smiled. "At your beck and call, that one! Keep him on a short leash or you'll lose him!"

"No, I trust him well enough." Arya said through a forced smile.

But the final straw came when the celebrations were over and the guests began making their ways out to the parking lot. Gendry had just opened the passenger side door of the car for Arya when they heard, "Look who's WHIIIIIIPED!" 

Turning around, they found that the comment had come from Sansa. It was evident that she had just a little too much to drink by the way Podrick was supporting her with an arm around her waist.

"Just go home, Sansa!" Arya called back.

Her sister wouldn't let it go, though, and as Podrick tried to help her into the car as gracefully as possible, Sansa only laughed and yelled, "Someone finally broke the bull!"

*****************

It was back at the hotel that night when the subject was finally brought up.

"Arya," Gendry started, laying back on the large bed and spreading his limbs out.

"Yeah?" she responded from the bathroom, voice muffled through the toothpaste.

"Do I just...scream 'bottom' to everyone?"

A few seconds later and she was walking back out to the bed, the oversized t-shirt that she wore a pleasant contrast to the dress and makeup from earlier. "Yeah I noticed that too. Did it bother you."

Gendry shook his head, smiling up as she sat down beside him. "No, no worries." He stretched out an arm to hook around her waist. "Because you and I both know who's in charge."

Quick enough that Arya never saw it coming, Gendry used the arm around her to pull her to his chest and roll over so that she was pinned down on her back. She laughed at first, but it soon turned into a moan when he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Am I in charge tonight?" he asked against her ear, his voice dropping to nearly a growl.

"Yes…" she breathed out. "But….you'll need to get your balls out of my purse."

Gendry groaned, and Arya's high laughter filled the room. "You heard that?" he asked, releasing her hands and burying his face in her neck.

"I did. I'm sorry." she apologized. Her laughter turned into a warm smile as she cupped his face and pulled it back up to hers.

"That's ok." he smiled back. "They are kinda right, though. You do have me whipped."

Arya sighed into the kiss that then followed, and only minutes later their clothes lay scattered around the bed while Gendry slowly slid into her.

"Yes...like that." she whispered once their hips were seated against each other.

"Yes, milady." he complied, earning a lazy smile from her.

With gentle rolls, Gendry kept up the same angle, taking his precious time in drawing out his love's pleasure.

"Shall I suck on your nipples?" he proposed, and when she nodded enthusiastically he replied with, "As milady wishes."

"Stop that." she laughed, even as he began rolling the hard peak in-between his lips.

But then, for reasons that Arya herself didn't quite know, she reached down his back and gave a sharp smack to his arse.

Gendry grunted in surprise, but his hips also jerked forward into her. Arya gasped at the change in thrust. A little worried, she reached down to rub her hand over where she had hit. She felt Gendry breathe out before releasing her nipple and looking up with darkened eyes.

"You hit your trained bull." he remarked with just enough tease in his voice that relieved her fears. "Was milady not pleased?"

"You'll get it again if you call me that one more time." she warned, even as his lips attached to the tender skin at the base of her neck.

"I'll do anything for you." he grovelled, rolling his hips in a slow circle and kissing a line back up to her mouth. "I only want to please you…..milady."

He was playing rough, so Arya went rougher, and brought her hand down into his arse a little harder than the time before. Gendry's mouth dropped open as he lurched into her once more.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Arya asked as she repeated her routine of gently running her hand over the red mark she surely left.

Gendry shook his head and resumed the steady thrusts into her. The hand that wasn't running his arse was grabbed to pin back up above her head. Again she spanked him, and again he groaned and plunged himself harder. Once more her hand came down and Gendry gasped out as he came hard. 

Arya held him tight and ran her hands up and down the length of his back as he dropped from the high. Once he had softened and slipped out of her, he rested himself down until Arya sighed at the pleasant weight of him.

"Don't get comfortable." he suddenly said.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm definitely making it up to you." He squeezed his arms around her. "Gotta treat milady right."


	21. Masturbation (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a two-parter with the next day's prompt of exhibitionism/voyeurism. I should have the second half up tonight!

When Arya first arrived at Storm's End, it had taken her all of one day before she disappeared again. It had worried Gendry on that first morning, waking up in an empty bed instead of curled against the soft skin of his she-wolf. He had panicked and threw himself out of bed with every intention of riding out and finding wherever she had run to. But, as his sleep addled brain slowly caught up with reality, he saw clearly that her boots still lay on the floor beside his. Taking in more of the room around him revealed her cloak still draped across the back of a chair. And there also was Needle laid carefully on the hearth, the last thing she would have left. No, Arya was still there, just...not where he could see. 

He didn't see her the rest of the morning it came to be. He asked about her while he broke his fast in his solar, the maid recalling her passing through the kitchen in the dawn's early hours. As Gendry sat down to discuss sums with the maester he inquired of her again, and the other man tried very hard to remember whether it was in the Great Hall or in the library that he had seen the new Lady Baratheon. Lunch came and went without her still, though the young boy in the stables said that she had helped him with one of the stallions before disappearing behind the armory. It seemed as though everyone but Gendry had caught sight of Arya. 

He knew he should have been mad, or at the very least a little put out that it wasn't until he was dressing himself for bed that evening that she finally returned to his vision. But Gendry could only shake his head and smile as she stepped into his embrace, the proud smile of her own pressing against his. 

"And where has my wife been all day?"

"Here and there." she said simply. "Learning."

"Learning?"

She nodded. "Learning all the ways around this place. All the halls and where they lead, where the hidden doors and nooks are." 

"Any particular reason why?"

"If I'm to be the lady of your keep," Arya smoothed her hands down his chest. "I should at least know it inside and out."

She had made it her mission. It took nearly a week of exploration and memorization but, in the end, Arya was able to pick her way from one end of the keep to the next without ever crossing another soul. She had countless cut-throughs and vantage points. Some were by hidden doors and passageways, but most were simply unused rooms and forgotten hallways. It baffled her mind how vast the planning of Storm's End had been laid out. Hidden from view of all but the most careful observer, she could pass unseen wherever she pleased. 

It was during her Week of Vanishing, as Gendry laughingly called it, that Arya was feeling her way through a narrow corridor. The stones along one side passed along the castle's outer wall, bringing a brisk chill into the vacant space. Palms flat on the walls to either side, skillful feet carried her towards a deep orange that glowed through a grate. The warmth that soon began to replace the coldness around her announced the light's origin long before she saw it. The grate, she had found, served as a ventilation from the forge while helping to disperse its heat throughout the castle walls. Sitting down on the warm stones brought Arya eye level with the iron bars and afforded her a clear view of the men that worked there.

It seemed to sit against the back wall, and was high enough in the room that no one would look up at it unless they wanted to.

It gave her an idea.

She quickly committed the location to her memory and stood to hurry on her way, pleasantly surprised to find that the corridor ended in a small trap door behind the south end of the library. Now she need only wait until after supper.

It wasn't hard to slip into the smithy that night after the usual workers had left for their nightly meals. Gendry would be in soon. He always liked to end his day with some physical activity, so she left the slip of paper under the hammer that he favored. Then, she disappeared out through the back exit to make her way to the secret trap door.

Arya was waiting in the hidden space behind the grate by the time Gendry walked into the smithy. She watched as he carried through his usual motions, removing his doublet and tying on his leather apron, stoking the coals and pumping the bellows until they were glowing hot, and finally stepping to the workbench where his tools were located. A smile crept to her cheeks when he noticed the paper and picked it up to read.

"I'll be watching. Give me a good performance." It read.

His head instantly turned on a swivel, eyes narrowed as they scanned the dim workspace. "This is a new low, for even you." he called out, though the small grin that was spreading across his face was hard to miss.


	22. Day 24. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is coming to you waaayyy past October, but I wanted to try and still finish as many of these prompts as I could! They'll be jumping around though as the ideas come to me/motivation lets me finish...
> 
> This one follows suit with Day 4 and Day 9!

The elevator lurched slightly as the doors opened, but Gendry couldn't find it anywhere in him to care. After the evening he had just suffered through, a blazing death would have been a welcome occurrence. He willed his feet forward into the hallway and took strength in the sight of the door to his flat just a few paces away; the door that meant his day was over, the door that held Arya on the other side.

Stepping inside the flat granted his nose the smell of one of Arya's candles. It was something soft and relaxing, and it carried him into the kitchen where she stood at the counter putting away the leftovers from whatever she had eaten for supper.

His feet scuffed on the carpet as he approached, causing her to turn her head just enough to confirm that it was him.

"Hey." she greeted, Gendry catching the smile she held before turning to put the food in the fridge. "How'd it go?"

The sound he made, somewhere between a groan and a huff, caused her to turn back around. Her smile had since been replaced with a sympathetic frown. "Not well?"

He quickly shook his head, not so much in an answer but in an attempt to stop her as she began to step forward. "It's fine." he said quickly, even as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"You sure?" she asked against his chest.

Gendry nodded, his own arms circling her shoulders. "Yeah, it's just…." he let his voice trail off, the thickness in his throat and the stinging in his eyes making him unsure if he wanted to continue.

But Arya stayed still and quiet as she waited patiently. It wasn't like this was the first time he had come home this way following a dinner with his family. Usually she accompanied him, but there was always the occasion evening where her shift held over until later, meaning that he had to brave his father's ignorant japes and his step-mother's cruel remarks alone.

He hadn't even realized that he had been quiet for so long until Arya's hand began smoothing up and down his back, her other hand pulling them closer against each other. "It's alr-"

"I don't know why I keep going." he blurted out, knowing that she wouldn't mind him cutting her off that way. "No one would care if I stopped."

"That's not true and you know it. Tommen looks up to you so much, and Marcella too."

Gendry shook his head. He was past the point of no return now that tears were blurring his vision. "Yeah, and then they have to sit there and hear all about what a failure their big brother is." He managed a sad chuckle against the top of Arya's head. "Cersei told me tonight that she thinks I'm getting fat. Said you're feeding me too much and when I get too big you'll leave me."

He felt Arya tense up against him. "Did she say anything else about the trust fund?"

"Called me an ungrateful pig again for not taking it, and that I should go to uni with it before the auto shop fails and we end up on the streets. But then it was alright because Dad changed the subject by talking about all the tail he caught between classes when he was my age." Gendry's shoulders hitched in a quiet sob. "I left when he finally passed out drunk at the table."

He knew full well that he was putting more weight than he wanted onto Arya, but his little warrior was as strong as ever as she supported him. She stayed quiet as he spoke, she always did, that is until a stray intrusive thought slipped from his mouth.

"I'm just a worthless shame to them."

Her small hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt and yanked him away from her, just enough so that she could grab his jaw and move his face to look at hers. He had to blink a few times to bring her into focus, but even with her own red crying eyes she glared at him with perfect determination.

"You're fucking stupid if you think that you are." she spat out, and then after another beat, "Come on."

Her hold on his shirt didn't allow him any choice as she pulled him from the kitchen and down the short hallway to their bedroom. Throwing the door open, Arya tugged until he was close enough for her to push him against the bed. Still in a post-cry daze, Gendry let himself drop down with a bounce to sit at the foot of the bed. Only then did she release him and march back over to the door. It was slammed closed before Arya grabbed the long mirror that hung behind it and took it from it's hook. 

When she had sat it down in front of Gendry, leaned against the opposite wall, he cringed at the sight of himself. Not only was his face red and swollen from crying, but if he looked close he could notice some extra weight…

Arya moving to kneel on the bed behind him broke his train of thought, his eyes pulling up to her stern face beside his own.

"Gendry Waters," she began, her voice much softer than it had been in the kitchen. "I want you to listen to me, and you listen good." She shifted closer, one hand wrapping around to press on his stomach while the other raked through his hair. Instinctively, he tilted his head to the side when her's came closer. "You're mine." 

The words were whispered across his ear, bringing out a stray sob from his chest. His eyes clamped shut at the onslaught of emotions, but Arya's voice pulled them back open.

"No, you're going to watch." she said, still in such a gentle voice. "I want you to see this for yourself so you remember. You don't belong to them, you belong to me, and you need to see how I see you."

Her perfect fingers still stroking his scalp, Arya leaned in to press sucking kisses to the side of his neck. Tears were still dripping down Gendry's cheeks, but his chest was beginning to fill with a different kind of weight. He didn't want to look at his stupid face so he kept his eyes on her hand that still rested on his stomach, now starting gentle rubs.

"You work so hard." Arya stated after a soft nip to his earlobe that made his head buzz. "And you're so good to me, Gendry. You treat me right, you love me for me."

"Of course I do." he managed to make himself say. "I love you."

"And I love you too." her lips found his pulse point and closed around it while her hand moved to pull his shirt up.

Gendry raised his hands to allow her to pull it completely off and he sat and watched when she immediately removed hers as well. The sight from the mirror of her pale skin was enough to make his mouth go dry, but when her bare chest pressed tight against his back he let out a deep moan. 

"Look at yourself, Gendry." Arya urged, wrapping her arms around his torso to smooth her hands along it. "You're beautiful."

He started to shake his head. It wasn't true, she was the beautiful one and he was just broken. His neck could barely begin to turn though before one of her hands snapped up to grab his jaw.

"You are." Arya turned his head to look square in the mirror. "So beautiful...so sexy…" He heard her voice trail off into a moan before her lips were once again on his skin. But she kept her eyes on the mirror, and Gendry bit his bottom lip when one of her hands slid up to dance it's fingertips over a fading bite mark on his shoulder.

"You're mine." she said yet again, and yet again it made him shiver. "They don't mark you, I do." The words had barely left her lips before she sunk her teeth on top of the last mark, just hard enough to cause him to gasp before she released the skin and smoothed her tongue over it.

Again she repeated the action, this time on his back as she whispered the same two words, and again bolts of pleasure raved through his blood as it rushed southward. His breaths were coming quicker, just like his heartbeat that drummed through his veins. 

And he was hard. So hard in his jeans from the feel of Arya's hard nipples against his back, her fingers tracing over his abdomen, her filthy mouth branding him again and again. Gendry reached down to rub himself through the rough fabric, only to have Arya shove his hand aside so that her own could do it instead. He groaned deep, hips bucking up against her hand, looking for any kind of relief.

"Arya," he choked out. "Can I take them off?"

"Gods yes…" was all she answered before Gendry turned his head to catch her lips in a heated kiss. The two of them struggled to unbutton his jeans together until he could finally lift his hips enough for Arya to tug them down.

His next glance in the mirror made him think that he would never be able to breathe again. There he was, the Gendry who felt himself a husk of a man, sitting naked and hard while his vixen of a girlfriend held him so possessively and lovingly. "Gendry…" she whispered as her eyes took him in. He almost wanted to cover himself up, feeling so exposed both physically and emotionally before her. But Arya's hand returned to his skin, this time smoothing down as far as his hips and thighs while her other hand curled in his hair to keep him still.

"Watch me love you." she ordered in a soft voice, even though he felt as though he could do nothing else but to watch as her hand wrapped tightly around his erection.

A gasp punched out from his chest and he jerked up against her again. Gendry thought then that he had never been so close already to coming. It was almost overwhelming, the sight of himself splayed out while Arya stroked him slow and firm, just as he liked it, while nipping at his skin and whispering in between the pain, "You're so good…..you're mine…..so beautiful….look at yourself….mine…."

With the tension building high in his body, Gendry threw one hand back to hold onto Arya's thigh, while his other came up to hold her head, encouraging her as her nips turned into the bites that made him want to burst out of his skin. He was sweating now, every muscle drawn in tight.

All it took was her lips on his neck, right between his jaw and ear, and her teeth sinking into him to make him some undone. He didn't care how loudly he was yelling, he hardly thought that he was able of such thoughts anyhow. His entire being was centered around the orgasm that was ripping through his entire being and Arya's firm presence against him. If it hadn't been for her, Gendry doubted that he would have been able to remain upright as he came down from the enormous high. 

Slowly, his senses began coming back to him: the soft comforter that he was low laying down on, the smell of sweat and sex in the small bedroom, the way his mouth suddenly felt so dry, the loving way that Arya nuzzled her nose onto his cheek as he blinked up at the ceiling.

"Shhhh," she soothed, lips pecking his cheekbone. "Just rest."

"Need to get cleaned up." he croaked out, even as he turned to press a kiss of his own to her forehead. "I have cum all over me, don't I?"

Arya laughed. "Yeah, you kinda do." She moved to sit up, and Gendry weakly tried to hold her back down. "I'll get the shower warmed up for you."

"Ok." was his weak defeat. Despite the complete lack of strength in his limbs, he still managed to reach up to touch her hair when Arya leaned over him to press their foreheads together.


End file.
